


darcy can be a badass

by jay_spacebi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, darmonica, gays, idk how to tag, lesbian monica rambeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: just a quick oneshot about darmonica because i love them.stargazing, darcy has a tazer, kissing-normal stuff!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	darcy can be a badass

"okay, so that's orions belt."

"onion has a belt?"

"MONICA!"

darcy rolled her eyes and put down her sketch pad, sighing at her girlfriend.

she loved space, she was an astrophysicist for the love of god, but at time it felt like monica was intentionally trying to be annoying.

"i'm kidding!"

"okay, okay.."

darcy grinned and sat up, it was relatively dark out, but the two were in the fields by monica's childhood home.

after all, sneaking out was basically what darcy did through her middle and high school years, so being able to just go freely was amazing.

"you know, they've got a diner that's open 24/7. want to go get midnight milkshakes?"

darcy basically jumped to her feet, causing monica to burst out laughing, "i knew you'd do that.

the other rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses, "you know what i'm going to do most of the time. of course, not when we're ha-"

"darcy lewis."

darcy smiled innocently, but she was very clearly blushing. "what?"

monica rolled her eyes and swept the shorter girls legs from out under her, darcy yelped and instantly fell on her girlfriend-never being good with hand eye coordination, she couldn't even brace her hands.

now she was even more red.

"your a dick."

"thought that was hayward." monica smiled, and darcy kissed her.

"touche."

the two sat in the booth in the restaurant, darcy pretending she totally wasn't staring at her girlfriend.

"i'm driving?"

"you will kill us both-"

darcy grinned and tossed the keys to monica.

in all fairness, monica was right.

"hey hot stuff!"

darcy's hand instantly went to her pocket as a clearly drunk guy stumbled over to them both.

monica moved in front of her, and darcy was grateful for that.

after all, she was a S.W.O.R.D captain.

"c'mon, don't be like that...ditch your friend-come hang with us."

darcy slowly felt anger boiling in her, but monica spoke before she could, "no, please leave us alone."

the man smirked, and darcy was suddenly aware of another person behind her.

"i wasn't asking."

right before the man behind her grabbed her, darcy quickly pulled the taser out of her pocket and trained it onto the man for a solid 30 seconds.

while the one in front of monica was standing shocked (and for the record monica was as well) darcy swung the butt of the taser at his head.

"she said to leave. bitch."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A GOD DAMN TASER?!"

"oh, i've had it for years! let's leave before i get arrested."

monica nodded, still staring at the weapon in darcy's hand and pulled her to the car.

"hey darce?"

"yeah?"

"i really love you."

darcy felt her cheeks blush crimson in the dark, "i love you too."


End file.
